joshmanpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Joshman
Lord 'Thomas Reginald "Tom" Joshman '(b. 30 August, 2000) was a wizard and attender of the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland from 2011 - 2018. His mother, Ebony Joshman, was famous and married a human named Reginald, giving birth to Tom in 2000. Thomas had an extraordinary life full of trouble and mischief, but also adventure. Biography Learning he is a wizard On August 31, 2011, Percival Bendrist (briefly along with Bob Kompson and Cedric Quelfree) visited the Joshman house and told Thomas that he was a wizard. Bendrist and Tom visited the Wizard Town to buy Tom's school stuff and Tom met Oswald Umegruff - a pure-wizard. The Milkenshland Plane When the Milkenshland Plane landed outside of Thomas' house, he boarded and met two more new people. Olivia Pardelfoff and Timothy Woolustuc became quick friends with Tom, and then when the Hugh-Rinkman twins entered, more friends joined him. Milkenshland He attended the school for the whole year. First Murder Attempt In the Hallowe'en Duelling Contest, Imsto Fcreeb impersonated Oswald Umegruff, forcing him to try and kill Tom in front of all of the audience. This failed fortunately. Tom realised that somebody was trying to murder him. #He suspected Umegruff, in case he done it on purpose, #He suspected Quelfree, because Quelfree purely disliked Tom, #He suspected Redruby, because she was acting suspicious. Second Murder Attempt At the Hallowe'en feast, everyone thought they were safe until some deadly Crinkers were let on the loose by Fcreeb to kill Tom again. This successfully injured them deeply, but did not kill him (and his friends). The point that it was Crinkers made Tom suspect Redruby more (as she was the head of the Animals). Alex Joshman Tom found out that he had a half-brother named Alex a bit before Christmas, he contacted his mother if he could go to Alex's house and she agreed. Alex lived at Roknee with his family: Cheryl Prewt and Lilith Prewt. Third Murder Attempt At the Christmas Ball at Roknee. Tom dated Phoebe Lancelot, who was impersonated by Fcreeb at the time, and successfully dodged her killing spells and sent her away with a teleportation spell. Phoebe had said she was Quelfree lyingly, which made Tom suspect Quelfree the most and purely "know" it was him. Duel in the Magic Hall When Tom was back, he made a speech about Quelfree being the one to kill him, and started a duel with the teacher horribly. Duel in the Dark Forest Tom was summoned to the Dark Forest by an impersonated Cedric Quelfree (impersonated by Fcreeb) and they both duelled. Fcreeb, hoping for Tom to lose and die, was horribly defeated himself. Tom remembered that he was told to go to the Dungeons and face Fcreeb himself, so he did. Battle in the Dungeons He solved the smart Brick Wall puzzle (the answer was: go left) and fought the horrible ghoul, finally reaching Fcreeb. Fcreeb revealed his demon form, and burnt to ashes. The valuable Mirror of Dreams smashed, Tom stole a shard of it, and also a bit of Fcreeb's dead demon skin. Appearances *''Thomas Joshman and the Mirror of Dreams'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Duel of Darkness'' *''Thomas Joshman and the Superior Drink'' Joshman, Thomas Joshman, Thomas Joshman, Thomas Joshman, Thomas Joshman, Thomas Joshman, Thomas Joshman, Thomas